pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Cedave
I think I'm missing something here. My Support is actually higher than my oppose. Who knows though? Maybe I am BM material. With that said, if I do qualify, I owe everything to Skakid, Rawrawr, Rapta, and Shen for leading me past my gimmicky ways and into the light that is Meta. Well, actually I owe it all to these guys anyway. They're just Roxorz. Oh, and thanks to Shadowsin for putting this thing up. Made for lulz last night after a terrible day at work. cedave ( _buildpage) 15:53, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Also might like to note, if I do get this, I would not be inclined to remove votes until I had confirmed with another ranked or otherwise well-respected contributor, and that I will not discriminate when removing votes on similar premises. I am a Nazi when it comes to things like that. cedave ( _buildpage) 15:53, 7 January 2008 (EST) Reason for neutrality Rawrawr? Just curious. And thanks Chuki. Btw. To anyone who digs up my old build conflicts, feel free to ignore my rather abusive defense of my builds. I'm not submitting massively anymore for reasons, namely that I realized how suck most of my builds were. A lot of those were stirred up for the same reasons a lot of new users have conflicts with well-renowned contributors. Beyond that, if you don't think I've contributed enough, lemme know and I'll withdraw my acceptance until such a point as a real judgment can be made of my character and ability. Kthx. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:20, 8 January 2008 (EST) Strictly upholding site policy is fail. You are a BM, you have no real power to uphold DICK(which isnt a site policy) or You are valuable. Bob fregman 06:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Actually he does. -- Armond Warblade 15:14, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Still has not much to do with being a BM. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:23, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Actually it does. -- Armond Warblade 15:29, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::How? Shouldn't BM's primarmly be chosen due to their knowledge regarding builds? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::BM's are knowledgable in the field of indenting comments, or so I heard. =o — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:59, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::The way a BM uses his powers of vote removal would, I believe, demonstrate his feelings on policy. That said, if I'm under a mistaken impression, my argument is null and I'd appreciate knowing as much. -- Armond Warblade 19:49, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::How can a BM uphold DICK? Will they have the power to ban users or settle user disputes? And upholding you are valuable is questionable as well, since there's really nothing to uphold. It's not like you're going to reprimand someone for violating it.Bob fregman 22:13, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Remove Dick Votes and warn people on the userpage's when they are in violation of dick, You are valuable does require much power to uphold >.> So what was your arguement again?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:47, 11 January 2008 (EST)